


景毛

by mmttmmpeace



Category: allmamo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmttmmpeace/pseuds/mmttmmpeace





	景毛

景毛巷战part I

夜店小王子G学长x夜店打工(送酒)男大生M

>>>

又来了。

有道视线始终对准着他，让宫野不堪其扰。

不知道从哪个方向伸来的手碰到了他的臀部，他躲闪着撞向了擦肩的客人

"抱歉！"

他端着酒杯的圆托盘差点脱手飞出，他不停鞠躬对着客人道歉。

"哈......"

宫野重重的叹了一口气，关上了置物柜的门板。

夜店里浓墨重彩，宫野却纤尘不染。

雪白的毛衣滚着几道深蓝色波纹，眼镜架在高挺的鼻樑，他挎着后背包推开夜店后门。

如同重获新生般使劲呼吸着，深夜的凉风吹着一头微卷的棕发，宫野离开打工的地方往租屋处走去。

又是那傢伙？宫野停下脚步左顾右盼，平常只要走出店里对方就找不到他了，这次为什么跟了过来。

"滚出来。"

宫野皱眉，不悦的声音有些颤抖。

"ma......mamo酱...嗝...嘿嘿......"

电线杆的阴影下走出一个比他矮小的男人，浑身酒气，还目不转睛的看着他兀自笑着。

宫野几乎下意识的拔腿狂奔。

"糟了！"

宫野拐进了一条死胡同，惊恐的回过头对方就站在他身后。

"喂...变态跟踪狂......不想挨揍就给我闪边去。"

竭盡全力装出兇狠的模样，宫野慌张的语气却卖了他。

对方还在慢慢逼近，宫野的后背撞在砖墙上，背包已经不知道被甩去哪里了，当真是手无寸铁。

"呃啊啊----"

宫野往对方脸上招呼的拳头被轻松的扛了下来，还被扭住手腕压到了墙上。他觉得自己的手腕快要脱臼了，完全不敢挣扎，浓浓的酒气喷洒在他颈后，那一小块皮肤唰的变红，意外敏感的反应让对方笑了一声接着更加贴近宫野的身体。

"啊！唔......"

宫野的耳垂被对方含进口腔的时候，喉头里不自觉的呻吟出声，下一秒马上把自己的嘴堵了起来。

因为他一出声，对方的手上就会立刻用力，并且膝盖从他后方蹭弄着他的分身，宫野睁圆着眼，嘴巴被自己捂的死紧只能洩出模糊的呜咽声。

对方的手伸进了他的裤腰，滑进臀缝，宫野拼命的摇着头，求对方住手，眼眶蓄满了泪水，月光亮晶晶的缀在他眼角。

对方埋在宫野颈间深深的吸气，胸膛贴着他的后背，宫野已经惧怕的满头大汗，夜里的风吹在身上让他狠狠打了冷颤。

后穴里探进一根手指时，宫野突然绷紧了浑身的肌肉，手腕不知什么时候被放开的，但是宫野却喊不出来，声音被锁在喉咙底下，只能无助的张着嘴，任对方毫无节制的加入手指。

鼻间充满陌生的气味，宫野纤细的手腕并在一起被拉到头顶上固定，面对着砖墙连对方的脸都看不见，憋的通红的双颊尤其眼角的一抹红最甚，眼神如同失明般毫无焦距，只有裤子滑下大腿的时候突然剧烈的挣脱起来。

宫野的膝窝被蛮力一頂，马上软了脚跪到地上，他以跪坐的样子大张双腿，对方就这么挤进他股间，不断分泌液体的顶端刺进了他的直肠，宫野惊呼着，早已冷汗直流，重复急切的换着气，还未开拓过的禁地不肯接纳来意不善的入侵者。

对方就却不知疼痛般强行闯入，进行殖民，大规模的掠夺之后是肆意纵火，激烈的冲撞让宫野觉得自己要被捅出一个大洞来。

不经意漏出的如同泪滴碎片般的鼻音，模糊了意識，也伴随着异样侵入感的缓和，章鱼触手般的黏腻的臂膀绕住了宫野的腰，从肚脐眼周围遊走到人鱼线分明的轮廓，继续到诱人的腰侧曲线，最后贴上了凹陷的腰窝，对方像是要把整个人都塞进宫野体内一样，不停乱无章法的进行抽插，肠壁上被发掘的一处软肉受到多次摩擦以后，让他的分身颤巍巍的立了起来，宫野无法控制的，晃动着，颤栗着，呻吟着，白浊射在了墙上，他的后穴里也被迫灌满了对方的体液。

宫野嘶哑着嗓子求救，泪水始终没有落下来。


End file.
